The First Real Kiss
by Naomi Shadows
Summary: Whenever Lulu is in trouble, Wakka is always there to save her. FLUFF, LuluxWakka


The First Real Kiss

Lulu x Wakka

When people look at me I imagine they see some sort of goddess. A gifted sorceress. Tall, beautiful, composed... I always have my priorities straight. I walk with dignity. They must think everything comes easily for me. I have some sort of natural magic.

The truth is I studied magic with a very strict regiment in mind. Fire. Thunder. Water. Blizzard. No one understands how many times I cast each spell before I could really control them. How many times I've burnt my fingers. How many times I've shocked myself. How I've drown. How I've been completely frozen.

Once when I was young I realized how dangerous magic could be. It was a painful realization because I was still so weak. I was overzealous, playing ideally with a water spell when it nearly overpowered me. It seemed so harmless, the soft cool liquid spiraling playful in the palm of my hand. Without warning I lost control. It happened so fast. The spell swelled around me like a bubble, water swirling violently into a prison. Suddenly I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. The wall of water seemed harder than diamond and I couldn't get out. Empty hands grasped at the rushing stream. I was helpless...

The pain in my throat and lungs was unbearable and I almost gave up hope.

Then... something warm touched my hand, pulling it away from my neck before I felt the fingers lacing between mine to give me strength. Opening my eyes I saw Wakka's calm smile as he forced his way through the water, his eyes telling me everything would be fine. His free hand held the back of my neck as his lips gave me a lifesaving kiss, giving me the air I had been desperate to breath. When he pulled away, his arms still around me to keep me on my feet, I felt relaxed enough to exhale, releasing the magic.

The water melted away around us and if he hadn't been holding onto me my shaking legs would have given out. Drenched and drown, my hair clung to my skin like spider webs. I felt weak from the drain of mana. Yet, I was content in his arms as he kept me warm against his body, letting me hug him for longer than I should have.

When he pulled away to look at me he smirked. "Lu, are you okay? Talk to me. Lulu."

I was thankful even while I struggled to breath. "I was just practicing."

I never told anyone the truth, especially not him. His smile and those big kind eyes always struck a chord and calmed me down. He was always checking on me. Making sure I was okay. It's still a feeling that makes me smile...

I've kept my feelings about Wakka to myself until now. Now when Yuna has become so strong. Tidus has become so dependable. Rikku has become so useful. Everyone seems so happy. Even Kimahri. Even Auron... they all seem so happy.

I don't want to give up now...

And yet...

When I come to, the sunlight is screaming down at me. Looking around I sit up with effort, pushing my hands into the rough sand that seems to spread for miles.

That's right... we've crashed... in the middle of Sanubia Desert.

I can't see anything beyond endless sand and heat fogging my mind with illusions. There's no shade and nowhere to hide. The sand has found its way into every crevice of my dress and in my hair. At a time like this I should look for the others, they could be nearby. I just hope everyone is okay.

Getting to my feet I begin to walk but with the sun high in the sky it's impossible to tell the time. I don't know how long I was out but I can't sit and do nothing. I can feel the heat burning my skin as the sand gives way beneath my feet, forcing me to stumble. I run my hand over my brow, wiping the sweat away and pushing the damp black bangs aside as my hair becomes more disheveled.

I pull at the long black leather skirt restricting me but I continue walking with all my might. Someone will come... there are so many of us... Wakka will find me. Wakka... he'll look for me...

The sun doesn't seem any cooler when I think I see a bit of shade. I desperately hope I'm not hallucinating. Walking, stumbling and falling to my knees I stop just beyond a shoddy Al Bhed shack protruding from the desert sand. It isn't much but at least I can find safety from the baking sun for a little while. It takes all of my energy to stand and gather my magic, throwing a bright flare up into the sky thinking someone might see it. When I reach the shack I sigh as I crawl into the shade. I feel like I've been walking so long I can't seem to keep my eyes open and I fall asleep. Terrible sleep...

The nightmares don't last long.

When I wake I hear something outside. Something growling.

I'm still tired but whatever might be waiting outside, I can take care of it. Getting up I leave my makeshift tent and greet a handful of hungry wolves. Even with the baking heat I stand up to face them and take a deep breath. They're circling me and for the first time I realize I don't know where my moogle has gone. I could use the boost in magic but for now I'll just have to survive.

The first wolf pounces, baring his fangs, lunging towards my leg to take a bite out of me. Jumping back I gather my blizzard spell in hand and a spear of ice annihilates the wolf. As the spirits move on the other wolves attack, coming at me from all sides. One after another I kill them with deadly ice crystals. All I can do is try to kill them before I run out of mana. One last wolf howls and I sigh in relief. It was easier than I expected.

Full of adrenaline from the fight I cast one more fireball into the sky like a beacon for good measure. All too soon I hear a noise behind me and think someone has finally found me. With a smile I turn to see who it is but my heart sinks.

A chill of fear runs through my veins when I see the massive lizard only yards away. A mushussu... one of the larger fiends in the desert. The noise from the fight must have attracted it to me. I bite my bottom lip in annoyance. This is a job for Auron, not me. It's heavily armored and doesn't flinch at magic. I wasted too much mana on those wolves... it will be hard to finish this fiend off without consequences.

It looks hungry as it walks towards me, closing the distance one step at a time. I prepare a spell, my hand clutched against my chest as I try to decide what to use. There's no guarantee someone will come for me. I know they won't give up so neither will I. A great wave of ice assaults to beast and it howls in surprise but when the dust clears I think I only angered it. It shifts on it's great haunches before charging at me. Standing my ground I cast three or four more spells, anything, everything, but it can't be stopped. Thankfully it's a big beast and I throw myself out of the way as it attempts a half-hazard head butt.

To my surprise he wheels around so quickly his horn catches me in the side and sends me to the ground. A cry leaves my lips as I hit the sand. Before I can get up it tries to jump on me but I send it flying with a blast of fire. Scrambling to my feet for the first time I feel the dizziness, my vision whirling from the drain of mana I've inflicted upon myself. As the monster shakes his head I raise my hand to cast another spell but nothing comes out. My breath is heaving and I see it turning towards me again and this time... I don't know what to do...

Something strikes the beast and I watch as a familiar ball rolls towards my feet in the sand. "Lulu!" I hear a familiar voice calling my name as my legs buckle. For just a moment darkness touches my vision as I collapse in the burning sand, the sound of fighting melding with the sound of dry wind as sand stings my skin.

Silence settles and I'm aware when firm hands lift me and I feel something on my lips. Arms around me he pulls me into his lap. His lips touch mine. I feel one hand opening my mouth and suddenly I taste a cool liquid restoring my strength. It takes me only a second to realize he's feeding me a mana potion. It revitalizes me and stops the dizzying pain throbbing in my head.

When he pulls away to look at me I open my eyes to burning red hair glowing in the sunlight. Wakka casts a shadow over me to block the sunlight. His eyes are filled with worry. "Lulu, are you alright?"

I can't help but smile. He found me... I knew he would. "Just a little tired." I say, struggling to even keep my eyes open.

He seems to understand and pulls me closer as he adjusts. "Wait. I have a potion." He digs around before he wraps his arms around me, trying to hold me up and struggling to open the bottle at the same time. I open my eyes just enough to see him drinking a bit of the red liquid before kissing me again. I know it's only for the potion but as the liquid rejuvenates me I enjoy the attention more freely than I should. What is it with these warm lips of his?

Without thinking, or perhaps thinking too much, I raise my hand and touch his cheek, feeling the rough stubble on his rugged jaw line. The potion is gone but I want to kiss him again and I don't hold back, pulling his mouth against mine when he tries to pull away.

"Mmh." He mumbles in surprise but easily sinks into my kiss, the warmth radiating through his lips and into mine. His skin and mine both glisten with sweat, making the interaction quite salty but I don't really mind. My fingers move down his jaw line and over his neck to grab at the straps straining against his muscular shoulders. Somehow I didn't realize how manly Wakka has become.

Reluctantly I let him pull away and watch him blush as he licks his bottom lip, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallows the knot in his throat. "Here, drink the rest of the potion." He shows me the half empty bottle of red.

A smile crosses my lips before I nod and he lifts the bottle to my mouth, pouring the last of the healing liquid over my tongue. The taste is refreshing. As I swallow it he's already moving, pulling me easily into his arms as he stands. Afraid to fall I automatically wrap my arms around his neck and somehow feel almost delicate in his strong embrace. He seems so big all of a sudden while I feel so fragile, a feeling I haven't really experienced before.

He walks as if the sand doesn't hassle him with every step, especially with me weighing him down. Yet he continues to smile and never complains.

Resting my head against his chest I sigh in relief. "I knew you would find me."

He just smirks. "I'll always protect you, Lu. You know?"

"Always?" I ask even though I know he's being honest. I just want to hear him say it again.

This time he laughs, the warm deep sound resonating into my fingertips through his vibrating chest. "Of course. You're special."

The words echo through my head as I let them sink in. Special? Not exactly what I wanted to hear but it's a start. With a sigh I bring up the last thing that is bothering me. "Are the others okay?"

He nods idly, staring straight ahead. "They're fine. They're all waiting for us together."

His words soften my worry. The potion has given me new energy and I push gently against his chest. "Wait a moment, Wakka. Let me down."

He resists, ignoring my weak resistance. "You sure? I can carry you." Even as he says it he helps me to my feet, carefully holding onto my waist until he knows I'm steady.

"I'm feeling much better." I say with innocent honesty. Yet I'm unusually aware of his lingering touch on my hip, the firm fingers burning through the thick fabrics of my skirt. "Actually, are you a bit thirsty?" He raises an eyebrow at me and a smirk tugs at the corner of my mouth. I try not to smile.

Rubbing my hands together I make a bowl shape and summon water with magic. With fresh mana calling a bit of water is easy. Just to tease him I lift my hands to my lips and take a drink. The liquid is warm but refreshing and after a sip I spill the rest across my parched skin. I watch his eyes fall to my chest unintentionally. His already flush cheeks redden further with a blush when he realizes he's been caught. The way he clears his throat and turns away makes me snicker. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yea..." He stutters.

Feeling mean I cast another spell and water washes over his whole body. He jumps in shock and I can't stop my laughter, covering my mouth with a long sleeve. He shakes off like a dog but obviously didn't mind getting wet. In fact his smile is gleaming.

"Stop teasing me." Big arms grab me and throw me over his shoulder without much effort. It makes me scream in surprise but the laughter returns. It feels like it's been a long time since I laughed so much. He reminds me once more that there is no time to waste. "Let's get back to the others before they start to worry." He pats me on the butt a few times and laughs.

I yelp in surprise. "Wakka, what do you think you're doing?" All I can do is push against his back to lift myself but I can't move out of his iron grip. "Let me down."

"I'm saving your butt." He laughs at himself. "Now stop resisting, Lu. I know you like it."

My cheeks burn with embarrassment. I've known Wakka my whole life and he's never embarrassed me before. He's never been so forceful either. My heart is racing against my will. "Wakka! You let me down NOW or I'll-"

The sudden movement cuts off my words, drawing a gasp from me as he sweeps me into his arms like a princess. "You'll what?" The way he stares at me with those big shining eyes... I feel bashful again. So unlike my usual self.

Frustrated with the girlish feelings I wrap my arms around his neck, trying to ignore the painful pounding my heart seems to be doing. "Come here before I change my mind." With a determined grip on the back of his neck I lean in, tasting his salty lips for our first _real_ kiss. Just a kiss. Not a kiss because he's trying to save my life. A kiss just because I want to. I feel him stumble in surprise but I trust he won't drop me so I kiss him again. When he's steady on his feet he kisses me back, his lips curling into a smile.

When I pull away and sigh, his smile makes me smile too. "That was for all the times you saved my life." Slowly I lean in again, gently pressing my lips to his, lingering to feel how soft and supple they are. "That was for today." I caress his jaw line with my fingertip, feeling the stubble. "This is just because." I kiss him again as he walks, keeping a steady pace even though he's distracted by the attention. Hugging him tightly I almost sigh into his mouth, satisfied by his delightful response.

Out of nowhere he lets out all of the excitement he's been holding in. Scaring me half to death he breaks away from the kiss to spin me wildly in a circle, crying out loud with happiness. I'm half surprised he didn't toss me into the air. Then again I was so shocked by the outburst I'm clinging to him like a terrified cat. He kisses me painfully, leaving me winded as he starts running. "Let's go tell the others!"

"Wakka." I slap him on the chest, but I can't stop laughing.


End file.
